Affectionate Note Passing
by Sakura Heme
Summary: /One Shot/Nathaniel x Lysander


_**Welcome! This is Nathaniel x Lysander one shot! This is mainly FLUFF, FLUFF, and more FLUFF, mostly because I`m not confident in making…anything more intimate! There might be some grammar errors because I was rushing through this, I`m on punishment. My parents are like Hawks! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**_

_Start!_

Lysander sat at his desk, half heartedly listening to his science teacher, Mr. Fraizure, speak about evolution and creation in a very passionate way, But even though the teachers enthusiasm obviously showed, the students didn`t share the same excitement. Some were discretely texting on their cell phones, while others doodled in their notebooks.

Lysander was doing neither, leaning in the back of his chair and running his silver fringe between his fingers, feeling tired. His eyes were beginning to droop and his head was tilting back repeatedly. A tap on his shoulder made him jump back into attention, literally, for he feared that Mr. Fraizure had caught him snoozing.

But when he turned his head slowly to the left it was only his seat partner, Alexy, a silly grin on his face. The blunette had held out a folded piece of notebook paper, pointing at a familiar blonde headed figure in the table next to them.

It was Nathaniel, Student Body President, who was currently in a relationship with Lysander, but secretly. They just hadn`t really found the need to tell anyone yet, especially when it was only their business. They would make I open when they felt ready. Lysander quirked an eyebrow, taking the note and giving Alexy a curious look.

'_Had he read it?'_

The silverette opened it after making sure that Mr. Fraizure hadn`t been staring in his direction, a bright smile gracing his lips once he had read the familiar handwriting.

_~ Hey sleepy head, you look tired over there, and even though I find it cute how you`re nodding off over there, I`m worried. Are you okay?_

_Love you,_

_Nathaniel ~_

Lysander found his eyes lifting from the note to gaze at Nathaniel, his smile only widening as the blonde gave a wink, and then motioning for him to reply back. Moving his eyes back to the sheet of notebook paper he wrote…

_~ Yeah, I was just up all night studying for my Unit three exam in World History. Thanks for worrying, but I`m fine. Anyway, what would people think seeing the Student Body President passing notes in class? I thought we were supposed to be on the down low! Listen to Mr. Fraizure, I`d hate for you to get in trouble because of me._

_Love you more,_

_Lysander ~_

He re- folded the notebook paper, turning to Alexy who seemed to already expect the movement, blue eyes on him expectantly.

"Could you…?" He nodded, taking the note and safely passing it to Nathaniel, who read quickly, eyes lighting up with amusement, but his lip poking out in a pouting manner as he had finished reading, rapidly writing a response and passing it to Alexy, who gave it to Lysander.

_~ It`s fine Lysander, it`s torture not being able to talk to you when you`re just a few feet away. We barely ever have any alone time together. Besides, you`re too adorable to ignore. How come you didn`t tell me you had an exam? I would have helped you study. I`d do anything for you. _

_Love you most,_

_Nathaniel ~_

"Awwwww." Lysander turned to look over at Alexy who was leaning toward him, reading the note Nathaniel had sent. "That`s so sweet." Lysander wasn`t sure if he should be annoyed or utterly embarrassed. "Are you two together?" The silverette bit his lip, unsure if he should reveal the truth, even if he note passing had made it evident. Alexy must have noticed his hesitation, because he waved it off. "It`s fine if you don`t want to tell me. If you are a couple then you guys would look totally cute!" Despite the other teen's nosiness, Lysander did quite like his cheerful personality.

"Alexy and Lysander, stop talking!" Mr. Fraizure exclaimed, the disrespectful behavior of his entire class clearly getting to him. As he gave the two a stern look his eyes caught the note in Lysander`s hands. "Passing notes are we? Hand them over please." Lysander stiffened as the raven haired man made his way towards him, hand outstretched. "Now"

"Um…" He looked over at Nathaniel, meeting warm honey like eyes. He shrugged, as if saying, 'what can you do?' Lysander felt even more encouraged by the unfaltering smile Nathaniel wore on his lips. He turned around, giving Mr. Fraizure the note he and Nathaniel had been passing back and forth. As Mr. Fraizure skimmed through the writing Lysander couldn`t help the warmness that pooled into his cheeks, Alexy`s muffled laughter not being unnoticed.

"Nathaniel, Lysander, you two can have 'alone time' in detention," Mr. Fraizure spoke after he had finished reading. "Do not pass notes in my class." He crumbled up the note, turning away completely, going back to teaching his lesson.

Lysander refused to look back at Nathaniel, fully knowing what his expression was going to be. Because in all honesty, he was looking forward to detention too.

_End_

_**Thank you for reading! Please R and R! **_

_**Love,**_

_**Sakura**_


End file.
